


I've Got Mail (Klaine AU)

by caylimadeline



Category: Glee, kurt hummel/blaine anderson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caylimadeline/pseuds/caylimadeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine AU based on a tumblr prompt: "I live in the apartment below yours and I keep getting your mail, this needs to stop damnit"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, seriously?!" Blaine shouted into his empty apartment.

He shuffled through the few pieces of mail that weren't his as he walked towards his door with a grimace. He jogged down the stairs and found the door that was addressed on the front of the envelope. He knocked three times on the door still looking at the envelopes. The door swung open and Blaine saw a body in his peripheral vision and started on his rant.

"Um, are you Kurt Hummel? Because I'm getting really fucking tired of getting all your mail in my mailbox and having to bring it all the way up here and put it in yours because the stupid damn mailman doesn't know how to do his job. So, if you could just kindly take these and-" Blaine stopped when he finally looked up and saw a man slightly taller than him with perfect hair and icy blue eyes. Eyes that were now welling up with tears.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. It's not your fault. Oh god, I'm a dick. I'm so so sorry," Blaine says, immediately feeling bad for his anger that he took out on the wrong person.

"No, it's not just you. I've just had a bad day is all. I'll go down to the post office tomorrow and make sure everything gets cleared up," Kurt says, wiping his eyes, "Sorry."

"No, no it's fine. I can.. uh, I'll just bring it up for you if they keep doing it, I'm really sorry for making a big deal out of this," Blaine apologized again, realizing that he just made the cutest boy in the building cry. "Um, are okay? Do you need to talk or anything?"

"Well, I got fired, my boyfriend broke up with me, and now the guy that I saw in the parking garage earlier today and almost asked for his number is at my front door yelling at me about my junk mail. I've had a rough day," Kurt answered honestly.

"You.. um, okay. I have a few questions about that whole story. First of all, I'm sorry again. I'm a douche," Blaine stuttered out his words nervously.

"You're not a douche, it's fine. And what are your questions?" Kurt asked, flashing his first smile in the conversation.

"Um, well, the first one is.. actually you already answered that one. You're gay. And also, you were gonna ask for my number? Why didn't you?" Blaine asked, almost too enthusiastically.

"Because I thought I was just being desperate since my boyfriend dumped me an hour before. But now that I see you up close I wish I would've done it anyways," Kurt said back with a smirk as he looked Blaine up and down.

"So do it then," Blaine said with a smile.

"Okay, fine. Excuse me, man I don't know who clearly lives in my apartment building, can I have your number?" Kurt answered with a grin.

"My name is Blaine, and yes you may. Let me see your phone," Blaine said, holding out a hand.

Kurt dug in his pocket and handed Blaine his phone. Blaine typed into it quickly and handed it back to Kurt. Seconds after returning it, he felt a buzz in his pocket. He reached in and took out his phone to read the message.

_**Unknown Number** : Coffee tomorrow?_

Blaine looked up to Kurt and smiled. "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

The two texted all night and decided that they would meet up a nearby coffee shop in the morning. When the time came, they arrived around the same time and ordered together before finding a table in the middle of the small coffee shop and sitting down across from each other. They asked each other questions about themselves and talked about their lives now and about their past. Kurt checked the time on his phone and when he looked back up he saw Blaine staring back at him with a small smile.

"What?" Kurt asked, grinning back.

"I'm just really glad I decided to knock on the door this time instead of just leaving everything in your mailbox like I usually do," Blaine answered, his head resting on his hand, still grinning at Kurt.

Kurt giggled and put his head down shyly. "You're cute, Blaine Devon Anderson."

" _You're_ cute, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." Blaine answered. They had been using each others full names in casual conversation since they had learned them somewhere throughout their question game.

Blaine let out a sigh. "As much as I would love for this to continue, I have to work in five minutes," he said.

Kurt frantically stood up and gathered his things before starting out the door and apologizing to Blaine, waving for him to follow him out.

"Kurt," Blaine said with a laugh, "I work here."

"Oh. Okay, well I'll finish my coffee and admire the cute barista that should be starting his shift soon then," Kurt said, sitting back down.

Blaine smiled and walked behind the counter and into a door. When he came back out, he had on a red apron with a name tag and the man working before him left him there to take over. There was no one in the building except Blaine, Kurt, and a man with headphones and a laptop sitting in the corner, rapidly typing and sipping his coffee occasionally. Blaine leaned on the counter and supported his head with one hand, smiling at Kurt and making faces across the room, causing Kurt to giggle quietly. Blaine was so involved in making Kurt laugh, he didn't even notice the tall man that came in and was now standing at the counter. He was brought out of his trance when he heard him clear his throat loudly, obviously to get his attention.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir. What can I get for you?" Blaine asked, embarrassed.

"You can get me a black coffee, as long as your gay doesn't rub off on it," the man said crossly. He scoffed, "Jesus Christ."

"I'm sorry sir, what did you just say?" Blaine lost his shocked expression when he heard the high voice and looked to see Kurt standing behind the man.

"You heard me, lover boy. Can I just get my damn coffee?" the man asked, rolling his eyes at Kurt.

Kurt stepped up to the man and stared him in the eyes. "They don't serve homophobic douchebags here, sorry."

The man scoffed and stepped back from Kurt, quickly turning around and walked out, mumbling profanities.

"Thank you," Blaine said, Kurt turning to face him.

"No problem," he said with a smile, "Ugh, what an asshole."

"I could've just given him his coffee and he would've left. People say things all the time," Blaine said, trying to hide his sadness.

"Sorry, I just couldn't sit there and watch that," Kurt shrugged.

"Why not? You're not obligated to do anything for me. Your first impression of me was me at your door yelling at you about your mail," Blaine questioned.

"I don't know. I just feel like I should help you anyways. Maybe it's because you're so cute," Kurt answered, leaning forward and kissing Blaine on his nose.

Blaine scrunched his face and smiled at Kurt, watching him gather his things and leave, before heading back behind the counter.

 


End file.
